Bones Shatter- Hedley
by Xinmara
Summary: Fic-song.OS. Drago a reçu une lettre de la part d'Astoria. Une lettre de trop...


_Hello! C'est Xinmara en direct de... d'ici...je crois..._

_Bref, je fais une petite song-fic._

_Je m'excuse pour le retard sur les autres fanfics /mefrappaispass'ilvousplait/_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

* * *

**"Bones Shatter (Never Say Never)"**

**Bone shatters, fall apart and hit the floor**

Des morceaux d'os. De mes os. Après s'être rompus, ils sont tombés avec force, frappant le sol. "Alors c'est ça que ça fait de ce faire plaquer?". C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser, sur le coup.

**If it doesn't thrill you it doesn't matter any more**

Mais bon. Même cette image n'a pas suffit à te faire frissonner. J'ai lu un jour que l'inverse de l'amour, c'est l'indifférence. C'est exact.

**Bones shatter, maybe don't go out this time**

Mes os, image de l'amour que je te porte. Pardon, que je te portais.  
Revenons à nos moutons. Je ne pense pas répondre à ton invitation. Je ne pense pas sortir ce soir.

**XxX**

**No matter where you've been or who you are**

Qui tu es et d'où tu viens, je m'en fiche. Tu es toi, ça me suffit pour te détester.

**If it doesn't kill you it's sure to leave a horrible scar**

Car oui, je te déteste. Ca va, pas trop blessée? Oui, blessée, car l'amour peut laisser de grande cicatrices.

**Bones shatter, baby don't go out this time  
**

Je ne sortirais pas ce soir. Pas avec toi.

**XxX**

**So what's another Stan who's not a fan a million miles away?**

Parce-que que crois tu être pour moi? Tu n'es qu'une fille qui me menace, et qui habite à des millions de kilomètre. Que comptes tu faire, d'ailleurs?

**And what's he gonna do to me that I haven't already seen?**

Parce que j'en ai vu, des choses horribles. Avec ou sans toi. Et oui ma vieille! A ton avis, qu'est ce que ton nouveau fantastique petit copain pourra me faire, comme "choses horribles" ?

**You'll never stop me; you know it's everything to me**

J'y tient trop pour m'arrêter, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas?

**XxX**

**We'll never stop**  
**Cause we're only getting better**

Nous n'arrêterons jamais, tu m'entends? Nous allons de mieux en mieux, sans toi.

**We're not making this up  
So just write another letter**

Nous n'abandonneront jamais. Nous avons trop à perdre. Donc tu sais quoi? Continue d'envoyer des lettres. Des menaces de mort, des insultes, des "Reviens, je regrette". Continue. Ca ne sert à rien, tu sais. Je ne reviendrai pas.

**I'll be fine**

Oui, j'irais bien. Maintenant que tu n'ai plus là, maintenant qu'Elle est là. J'irais bien.

**Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over**

Et oui. Tu m'as quitté. Pourtant je suis encore vivant. Un jour de plus dans ce monde ingrat.

**We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine  
**

Non. Tu ne m'arrêtera pas, tu m'entends? Je continurais, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que je ne pourrais que me porter mieux. Quoi qu'il ce passe, je serai heureux.

**XxX**

**I've been better seen a brighter side of life**

Maintenant, j'ai découvert un nouveau coté de la vie. Plus beau, plus brillant. Avec elle.

**But any friend of the failure's a friend of mine**

C'est sur que nous avons fait des erreurs, des échecs même. Mais je les accptes. Parce qu'elles font parties de notre histoire, et que nous avons progressé.

**Bones shatter, baby don't go out this time**

Tu comprends pourquoi je ne sortirai pas ce soir?**  
**

**XxX**

**So what's another Stan who's not a fan a million miles away?**

Je me répète, que crois-tu être pour moi. Tu es loin, et tu ne peux rien contre moi.

**And what's he gonna do to me that I haven't already seen?**

Je te le répète. On a fait la guerre. On a vu des horreurs. Il ne me fait pas peur.

**You'll never stop me; you know it's everything to me**

Tu ne m'arrêtera jamais. Elle est tout pour moi. Nous ne romperons pas à cause de toi. Jamais.**  
**

**XxX**

**We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better**

Maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, il est hors de question que nous nous séparons.

**We're not making this up **

Nous n'abandonneront pas pour toi.

**So just write another letter  
I'll be fine**

Menace nous encore. Nous serons heureux quand même.

**Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over**

Nous serons toujours vivant, un autre jour. Nous continurons à aller de l'avant.

**We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine**

Tu comprends? On ne va pas t'obéir. On va continuer à s'aimer, être heureux. **  
**

**XxX**

**Ill be fine**

J'irais bien.

**XxX**

**You were everything to me**

Fût un temps où j'aurai tuer pour toi.

**You were everything to me**

Je serais mort pour toi.

**You were everything to me**

J'aurai fait ce que tu me demandais.

**You were everything to me  
**

Mais c'est fini. C'est du passé!**  
**

**XxX**

**We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better  
We're not making this up **

Nous sommes heureux, maintenant. Donc arrête. Ce sera mieux pour tout les trois. Pour toi, pour elle, et pour moi. Et nous, nous n'abandonneront pas.

**So just write another letter**

Envoi d'autres lettres, si tu veux. Tu finnira par te lasser, de toute façon.

**I'll be fine**

Moi, j'irais bien de toute façon.

**Alive again, another day, I'm not afraid to get over**

Je suis toujours vivant, et passe mes jours avec elle. Je n'ai pas peur d'aller de l'avant, encore moins d'être heureux.

**We'll never stop  
Cause we're only getting better, I'll be fine**

Donc nous n'arrêterons pas. Nous serons heureux, nous. Tu voit ce que ça fait de ce faire plaqué maintenant?

**Alive again **

Tu es juste vivant.

**Another day **

Pendant un jour. Puis un autre. Puis un autre.

**A way to get over**

Hermione. Mon moyen d'aller de l'avant.

**Alive again **

Avec elle je suis vivant.

**Another day **

Un jour de plus, et chaque jour restant.

**A way to get over **

Je l'ai demandé en mariage.  
Je vais de l'avant.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin! C'est ma première song-fic, donc laissez moi une review pour me dire quoi améliorer._

_Si il y a une chanson qui vous fait triper, dites le moi dans les commentaire avec le perso/pairing de votre choix. Si ça me plait, j'essayerai de la faire._

_A plus ;)_


End file.
